Not Just Brothers
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: What happens when Elladan and Elrohir get separated during a hunt and one of them looses their memory.
1. Default Chapter

NOT JUST BROTHERS  
  
SUMMARY: What happens if the twins are separated during a hunt and one  
Of them looses their memory.  
  
Chapter one  
Torment  
  
14 year old Estel was up to his normal morning routine... torturing his brothers.  
  
He tiptoed down the hall, his favorite ball in one hand and a yoyo in the other.  
  
He sat down just on the outside of Elladan's door and put the yoyo down and took up the ball in both hands, bonk...bonk, he started to bounce the ball on the closed door, then he stopped and listened, Estel heard a moan and some tossing of the covers behind the closed door.  
  
Estel snickered as he got up and opened the door, slowly and quietly he made his way to the bed, and with a quick flick of the wrist bounced the ball right onto Elladan's forehead.  
  
Elladan sat up startled, he rubbed his forehead and looked down to the person who had just given him the rude awaking.  
  
"Well good morning to you too Estel," said Elladan sarcastically.  
  
"Good morning Elladan," Estel said innocently as he got up and strolled out the door.  
  
Elladan chuckled as he watched him go, remembering that he and Elrohir used to do the same thing to each other when they were that age.  
  
"Oh Estel, will you ever learn," said Elladan to himself.  
  
..................................................................................................................  
While Elladan was thinking back to the times he had had with his twin brother, Estel was right outside Elrohir's door putting his second attack into action.  
  
He opened the door and slowly walked up to the bed Elrohir was in his normal spiral of blankets and snoring softly, Estel laughed knowing all to well that Elrohir would never admit that he snored.  
  
Estel brought out his yoyo and placed it on his finger, the yoyo had a little feather on the end of it, and slowly Estel started to tickle Elrohir's nose, Elrohir brought his hand up to scratch it and Estel brought the yoyo back up, down, back up, down, back up. Estel did this about seven times before bouncing his ball off Elrohir's head.  
  
Elrohir sat up and rubbed eyes then his forehead and then he glared at Estel.  
  
"Good morning Elrohir," said Estel pleasantly as he headed for the door.  
  
"Good morning yourself Estel," said Elrohir still rubbing his forehead and glaring after his younger brother. 


	2. The Deal

**_Not Just Brothers  
  
_** _

* * *

I have changed Estel's age to ten because it makes more since. So from chapter one if you could just tell yourself that his age is ten that would  
be nice. I will change it as soon as I can. Now here is chapter two.  
  
_ _**Chapter two  
The Deal**  
  
_ _"But Ada I want to go," Estel whined as he pu_t _anther tunic in Elrohir's pack. "I told you Estel, you are far too young to go on this hunting trip," said Elrond ruffling Estel's curls.  
  
"But Ada," Whined Estel again. "Estel, I said no," said Elrond looking at his youngest son, he knew that it was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
Estel left the room and a few minutes later Elrond heard a slam, he knew that Estel was going to be pouting for a while, but he also knew that the twins wanted to leave after breakfast. Then he got an idea- let the twins talk to him, they always could get Estel to listen to them when he wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"Good morning Ada," said Elrohir when Elrond walked into the Great Halls.  
  
"Good morning Elrohir, where is your brother?" asked Elrond as he sat down.  
  
"He is still up stairs packing, I told him he should have asked you and Estel to help him, I mean look at me I'm all packed and ready to go, and you and Estel...where is Estel?" asked Elrohir suddenly noticing his brother's absence.  
  
"He's up in his room, he is pouting because he can't go with you," said Elrond filling a plate for himself and Estel.  
  
"Oh, you are going to have a long two weeks aren't you." said Elrohir giving in to a giggle.  
  
"It is not funny Elrohir, I have a hard enough time keeping him busy for two days when your gone what am I going to do for two weeks," Said Elrond as he took a bite of his breakfast.  
  
"Do you want Elladan and me to talk to him? We have a little something that might make him behave while we are gone," said Elrohir looking over at his father.  
  
"Now what would this little something be?" asked Elrond looking keenly at the younger twin.  
  
"Oh I think you know," said Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir..." Elrond began.  
  
"Ada, please I know he is ten, but he has always wanted one. We will help him with it. If we say we will bring it back with us, it might help him behave." Said Elrohir knowing that his father could not say no to this.  
  
"Alright, if you help him you can bring one back," said Elrond handing Elrohir a plate of food to take to Estel.  
  
"Thank you Ada," said Elrohir as he headed for the stairs.  
  


* * *

As Elrohir came close to Estel's room he was not watching were he was going and nearly ran into Elladan.  
  
"I'm sorry Elladan, I was thinking about something else," said Elrohir.  
  
"That's alright Elrohir, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Elladan smiling at his twin.  
  
"To Estel's room, I have a little deal for him," said Elrohir.  
  
"Is it about that little thing we were talking about?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Yes, Ada said that we could bring one back if we help him with it," said Elrohir.  
  
"I'll come with you to tell him," said Elladan.  
  
They came to Estel's door and turned the elven carved handle and let the door fall open. There was Estel, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest; he popped to an up right position.  
  
"Estel, Elladan and I have a deal for you," said Elrohir coming up and sitting on the bed.  
  
"What's that Ro," Estel asked moving over so Elladan could sit down too.  
  
"Ok here's the deal, you be a good boy while we are gone and don't pout when we leave, then when we come back we'll go and get you a puppy," said Elrohir.  
  
"Really Ro," asked Estel smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Yes, now do we have a deal?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"We have a deal," said Estel his smile not leaving his face._

_ "Good, now why don't you eat your breakfast and then come down the the courtyard and see us off," said Elladan as he ruffled the boys curly head._

_ "Ok Elladan, I'll be right there," said Estel as he started to eat his breakfast._

_ "Ok, we'll be waiting for you," said Elrohir as he and Elladan left the room._

_ As soon as the door shut Estel sighed, and stopped smiling. This was going to be a long two weeks._

_**I promise more of just Elladan and Elrohir in the next chapter**._


	3. Silent Thunder

_**Not Just Brothers**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Silent Thunder**_

_**The twins waved until Rivendell was out of sight then turned their attention to the road. They had to travel for two days before they would reach their good hunting ground, but they would take it slow, they had two whole weeks and they really were not in any hurry. They just sat back, and let their horses take them, listening to the birds chirping around them.**_

"_**Elladan, do you think Estel will be able to behave himself for two weeks," asked Elrohir looking over at his twin.**_

"_**I think the promise of the puppy will help, maybe he will only drive Ada half insane this time." Said Elladan patting his horse on the neck while looking over at his twin.**_

"_**How do you think Ada got his hair dyed blue last time?" asked Elladan a smile playing at his lips.**_

"**_You know Ada's story, he fell in a pile of flowers and they dyed his hair," said Elrohir a smile already on his face._**

"**_But you also know Estel's story, you know, about him switching a bottle in Ada's bedroom with the food die that they use in the kitchen," said Elladan with a twinkle in his eyes._**

"_**Yes, I guess we'll never know the answer to that story," said Elrohir with a twinkle of his own.**_

**_The twins thought back together when suddenly there was a small rustle in the trees._**

"_**Elladan, did you hear that?" asked Elrohir looking cautiously at his twin.**_

"_**Yes I did, let's be careful," said Elladan looking at his brother.**_

**_The twins rode in silence for the remainder of the day, keeping each other alert. As the sun started to set, the twins set up camp, ate some lumbus bread, then settled in for some rest. Elladan took the first watch._**

**_The night passed slowly, by the time Elladan was to wake Elrohir he was ready for some rest, but as he reached for his twin's shoulder there was another rustle in the bushes. He grabbed Elrohir's shoulder and shook him awake. _**

"**_Elladan--," Elrohir began but stopped when he saw his brother put a finger to his mouth and point to the bush._**

**_Both brothers turned to the bush, Elrohir on the left, Elladan on the right. All of a sudden a herd of orcs came out going right toward the twins._**

"_**Elladan, I have your back!" Elrohir yelled as two orcs came charging at him.**_

"_**I have your back!" Elladan shouted back as two orcs came after him.**_

**_The twins fought side by side until there were just a half a dozen orcs left. Then, it happen. Two arrows hit Elrohir in the back, he did his best to keep his footing but it was too late. He fell hitting his head hard on a sharp rock. _**

_**With in seconds Elrohir welcomed the depth of unconsciousness. **_

**_TBC_**


End file.
